


admission rap: pesterchum edition

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, SAGUIF, YEAH u gay for ur bro bro, do, font, holaaaaaa, i dont know how to fucking, idk - Freeform, im so, pesterchum shennanigans, sorry - Freeform, uhm ok, what are tags, what do you usually put in TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dave lets off some steam about his feelings for bro. To John. In Pesterchum.</p><p>It's not as comedic as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	admission rap: pesterchum edition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Tumblr under iliketoeatbutterwithmychoco.tumblr.com. It's the only post there for reasons I cannot yet understand.
> 
> ** **

**TG: in the heat of the texan night i curl in the darkness of my bed with nothing but my hands under the sweltering sheets**

**EB: ew!!!! :P**

**EB: i don’t think i need to know that dave**

**TG: against my will i think of you and the way your hands would wrap around my neck**

**EB: ...uhm dude???**

**TG: when we strife in the rooftops you don’t even know how much i need you to pin me down**

**TG: in my sinful mindset i wound deeper, imagine yours instead**

**TG: maybe then id cry out as loud as i dream id get**

**EB: oh my god**

**EB: are you writing erotic poetry for your bro???!!?**

**TG: and you would be in the other room totally unaware that someone so close would whisper your name in such respected reverence as if you were a god id call you and id crave your loving smile and your stupid shades and your lonely heart god how id call you mine**

**TG: this obsessions gotten a bit too much im fuckin jealous of your puppet lil cal cause hes always there always there with you not judged judged for stickin with you**

**EB: dave im freaking out**

**TG: maybe i need you more than youd think more than id want you to and maybe it wouldnt hurt too much to ask you to need me too**

**TG: cause jesus christ i need you bro fucking cliché but i do you complete me as much as john is complete with nic cage his dear boo**

**EB: hey**

**EB: dont you dare dave :B**

**TG: im ashamed that i love you this fucking much because im supposed to be cool like you who does all these batshit stuff not some girl swooning over some tool**

**TG: attachment is something we striders cant have love is just something wed roll but somehow when im with you loves never really that cold**

**EB: ... :(**

**TG: and maybe yeah i dream of you maybe more than id dare tell but then again you wouldnt care or maybe your eyes dont sell enough of what youd want to show because to you its weak**

**TG: but hell motherfucker dont you know**

**TG: its all id ever need**


End file.
